Deserted House
Deserted House is a location visited during the second free time period of chapter 4 in Final Fantasy Type-0. It is a deprecated wooden house in the Old Lorica Region. Story After Andoria is assassinated in the Militesi capital of Ingram after she instated a ceasefire, the blame is placed on Class Zero who had been given leave in the city while waiting to return to Rubrum. The imperials had ambushed the cadets at the hotel they were staying at, and the cadets had had to fight their way through the city while being unable to contact their Central Command. They had faced off against Celestia, Queen Andoria's aide, who, likewise, held them culpable for the queen's death, and sent her dragon at the cadets defeating Machina and Rem before Deuce stopped the others from attacking it. Celestia called the dragon away, and the cadets explained their side of the story. As the dragons believed them, Celestia helped the cadets escape the city to a deserted house in the old Lorica region, an unconscious Machina being carried back by Nine. The cadets arrived at the house on Gla. XXVIII. Machina and Rem recover in the deserted house and join the others at the bonfire outside. Machina gets a feeling they are being watched, but dismisses it when no one else reacts. The others explain what happened, and that they still can't contact Central Command. After hearing the others saved him by carrying him away while unconscious, Machina is far from grateful, and accuses Class Zero of having killed his brother. The situation escalates and the others call him spoiled and that he should get over it as they have bigger things to worry about, as it seems increasingly likely the command has abandoned them. Ace lets slip he knows Machina's brother was Izana Kunagiri, fueling Machina's suspicion Ace was involved in his death. Machina marches off with Rem chasing after him, saying Class Zero can't be expected to save everyone despite all their strength. Machina says he will save Rem, and that he is taking a walk. The cadets decide to stay put overnight and depart at sunrise with Sice and King guarding the path out until they are relieved of their duty by Seven and Nine. They deduce Machina must have heard about his brother in Ingram when he met the commandant. Trey mentions he heard a Concordian they saw fly by in Ingram mention a "king," yet only women can ascend the throne, finding this peculiar. When Cater mentions her frequent bouts of déjà vu Trey attempts to explain the mechanics behind the phenomenon, exasperating her. Rem apologizes for Machina's behavior, saying he isn't usually like that but that ever since Togoreth was destroyed by the clash between l'Cie he has been gloomy. She wishes Machina would realize not everyone can be saved. Jack is puzzled someone would be so upset over someone they can't even remember, and speculates being the last surviving member of a family could be a contributing factor. When Rem gets into a coughing fit Cinque asks if she is okay but Rem plays it off as having asthma, and promises to work harder to keep up with the others. When Deuce mentions their COMM is working but they can't contact anyone, Cinque points out that the Vermilion Bird Crystal must be fine because Rem—a cadet in their class not augmented by their benefactor Arecia—can still use magic. Eight speculates something is interfering with their communications, similar to how a crystal jammer cuts one off from their Crystal. The morning comes yet Machina still hasn't returned. As the others get ready to leave him behind he shows up, cheering Rem, who asks if he is okay. When asked what happened, Machina mentions "the White Tiger," but is cut off when Deuce exclaims the COMM is working and she has reached the dominion. The cadets communicate their location and get picked up by a dominion airship. Quests Free Time Events During the party's stay at the Deserted House the player can expend hours to view scenes with their fellow cadets. Items The morning after, the cadets can pick up Anshar's Crystal from next to the relic terminal. Gallery DesertedHouseConcept-fftype0.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. FFT0 Deserted House WM.png|The Deserted House on the world map (inside the forest, invisible). Deserted-House-Morning-Type0-HD.png|The Deserted House. FFT0 Deserted House.png|Machina and Rem come out of the Deserted House. Deserted-House-Bonfire-Type0-HD.png|Deuce and Jack outside the Deserted House. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0